The Journey of the Journal
by OtakuAnime131
Summary: In Kagome’s high school, the students are forced to keep journals. Either on the computer or in a book. What happens when someone finds Kagome’s journal? Kag. & ?
1. Chapter 1

In Kagome's high school, the students are forced to keep journals. Either on the computer or in a book. What happens when someone finds Kagome's journal? Kag. & ?

* * *

"This journal thing is so stupid. I mean what if I don't want to write about my feelings. What if someone finds it? I would be so embarrassed and 

dead."

Kagome kept on ranting to her friend Sango. Secretly Kagome loved the idea of a journal. She already has one and has had one since she was

eight.

"Kagome, it's just a stupid journal. Just make up some stuff. Like… I had the worst nightmare last night. These giant socks were coming to get me!"

Kagome giggled.

"Kagome!" Kagome sighed knowing who the voice was already.

"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome said with a bored voice.

"Where have you been, I have been looking for you all day!"

"There's a thing called class, Inuyasha. Just because you don't go to them doesn't mean I have too."

"Feh, whatever. "

"Why didn't you just sniff me out?"

"I tried but there are to many scents."

"Oh. Well I have gym next period…come with me please!"

"No, I don't want to go."

"Sango my darling, how has your day been?" Miroku asked, grasping Sango's hand

"Inuyasha, baby." Inuyasha pinned his ears to his head. He reluctantly turned around, only to come face to face with the school whore…Kikyo. Kikyo

opened her mouth to speak.

"No, Kikyo I won't go out with you. No Kikyo, I won't sleep with you. No Kikyo I will not walk you to class and no Kikyo I will not make out with

you or hold your hand." Inuyasha said.

Kikyo huffed and walked away.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were the most popular people in the junior grade. Inuyasha and Miroku for being on the football team, and

Kagome and Sango for being co-captains on the cheerleading team. (No seniors signed up for it so they were made captain). All of a sudden, people

started to clear the hallway. Inuyasha stood rooted to his spot, in the middle of the hallway. A group of demons were heading towards Inuyasha. The

crowd parted and walked forward was a beautiful Inu-youkai demon. His fine delicate features. Elf-like ears on the side of his head. Two purple strips

on each cheek and on his wrists. A purple crescent moon on his forward and the most beautiful knee-length white hair you ever saw. The most

beautiful about him, was his golden sun kissed eyes. This beautiful demon was Inuyasha's older half brother.

"Inuyasha." He said with a curt nod.

"Sesshomaru." They glared at each other for a bit. Inuyasha broke contact and looked at the demons surrounding his brother. Sesshomaru was the

most popular demon in the school. He was even popular among the humans. Females swooned at his beauty. Sesshomaru hated all demons and

people alike. He even hated his brother, but his father made him promise to be nice. The demons who hung around him were just popularity grabbers,

or people who hang around popular people because it makes them think they'll be popular. Inuyasha was handsome; too, he had waist length hair, but

not as soft as Sesshomaru's. He had sun kissed eyes, too. He had no markings, but he did have to adorable puppy dog-ears on the top of his head.

Sesshomaru did something that shocked everyone. He smiled. Inuyasha took a step back in surprise. Sesshomaru seized the moment and walked past

Inuyasha. Inuyasha regained composure and growled.

"Bastard," Inuyasha said under his breath.

"I heard that." Sesshomaru said already at the other end of the long hall.

"Come on Inuyasha, forget about him," Kagome pleaded. "Come on Inuyasha, walk me to gym." Kagome finished putting her books in her locker.

The hallway was already cleared due to the fact the warning bell rang. Kagome and Inuyasha took off towards the gymnasium. Ten minutes later a

lone figure walked down the hallway. He stooped to pick up a book. It was a journal, a girl's journal. He opened it to find it belonged to Kagome.

Not being able to help himself he began to read it. He started down the hall reading it. One entry he read was particularly interesting.

_Dear Journal, _

_It happened again. I dreamed about him. This time it was more than just a dream, I woke up with my hands in my pants. I dreamed we were at my house. He was sitting with me watching a movie. I had fallen asleep but he brought me up to my room. I woke up and he started to kiss me. He took of his clothes and mine. He climbed on top of me. His arms on the side of my head, holding up his body. I looked into his sun-kissed eyes. His white hair was like a curtain, only allowing me to see him and only him. He kissed my face and neck. He trailed down to my stomach. He looked up and said one word that made me heart race. "Beautiful". He trailed a clawed finger down my body. He massaged the folds of my sex. He slipped a finger in and I thought I had died from the pleasure. He slowly moved in and out. He added a second finger. Then a third. I came very quickly. My whole body felt on fire. He looked at me for my approval. He put his tip at my entrance and then I woke up. I was so mad! Why! Why! Why couldn't I have stayed asleep only a little longer! Well I got to go get ready for school. _

_Love,_

_ Kagome _

'I wonder if she is thinking about me.' He thought to himself. He closed the journal and head towards the steps of the school to sit down and think.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain miko was tearing apart her book bag trying to find her journal. 

'Where is my journal! Where is it? If someone finds it I am dead!' Kagome said to herself.

She threw her stuff back in her book bag and ran towards her locker. She tore that apart looking for her journal, but had no success. She put her stuff

back and sulked outside to her car. She hopped in and headed home. When she got home, she went on her bed and cried. She fell asleep. She was

awoken by her mother for dinner. She didn't eat much and went back upstairs to do homework and take a shower. She then went to bed.

* * *

Well that was fun to write! Please reveiw! 


	2. Author's note

Please go to my profile and read the important message at the bottom. Sorry if you thought I updated. It will explain all there.


	3. Sorry

Hey guys. I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews…but I have decided to delete all my stories…I realized that I am just not a very good writer and I have lost my passion to write…as bad as it was. Sorry! I will keep my account and continue to read stories because I love to do that…but I won't be writing anymore. I am sorry if I disappoint anyone. You may continue my story if you want just please tell me about it first AND give me credit towards the story. Thanks  
OtakuAnime131


End file.
